1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for collecting dirt and other solid matter, in general, and insects in particular.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Vacuum cleaners and other forms of powered collection apparatus are well known. They may be powered by line voltage, or by rechargeable batteries, or by an internal combustion engine, and may be used for collecting dirt, insects and a wide variety of other solid and liquid objects and materials. In such apparatus the motor draws air through a collection opening which is placed near the material to be collected; the air then passes through a screen, filter or other receptor which retains the solid material entrained in the air; and finally the cleaned air is exhausted. The receptor can be of the disposable type, in which case it can be removed and thrown away with the solid material retained in it or on it, or the receptor can be of the re-usable type, in which case it can be removed, cleaned and replaced. Reference may be made for example to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,235, 4,451,951, 4,449,319, 4,290,165, 4,209,875, 4,175,352, 4,074,458, 4,011,624, 3,683,446, 3,619,851, 3,599,213, 3,513,500, 3,238,556, 3,477,087, 3,196,577, 3,214,861, 2,340,944, 1,517,131, 1,313,203 and 1,029,972, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.